Idiot
by gleek06216
Summary: Berryford- Matt returns  Quick one shot just read and find out :    for Elle loves Glee


**Berryford time because I miss Matt! (And because Elle Loves Glee asked for Berryford ;) ) This story is for her. It was on my computer for ages half finished so...I'm going to attempt to get some more chapters/oneshots out tonight because I'm busy tomorrow but this one is for Elle. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Matt?"<p>

Jerking at a voice I hadn't heard in months, I turned and sure enough, Rachel Berry was standing before me. "Hey Rachel" I said after staring for longer than I'm proud of.

Instead of answering she threw her arms around me in a very surprising hug. I realized I hadn't hugged her back yet when she started pulling away so I quickly wrapped my arms around her, holding her to me.

"We've missed you" she said lowly before pulling back.

I just looked at her, trying and failing, I'm sure, to hide the disbelief of that statement on my face.

She caught it, no surprise there and amended, "I've missed you. Mike's missed you and I'm fairly certain Noah's missed you."

"No one else really matters" I said before I could stop myself and noting the look of surprise on her face said "But I didn't think you'd miss me, Rach, figured you were too busy to notice" Ok I tried keeping the scorn and ice out of my voice and really hadn't meant to let that out but…..she knows me and knows that the reason I don't talk is because it's hard for me not to say what I mean if I say anything at all.

I saw the tears building up in her eyes even as she pulled back and slapped my arm, hard and snapped, "Mathew Eli Rutherford, how dare you imply that my relationship, past relationship I might add, with Finn would ever interfere with my friendship with you. You may have decided to stop being friends with me but I never stopped caring about you and if you had bothered checking your email or phone once in a while you'd notice that both Michael and I have both been trying to get a hold of you for weeks so stop being a self pitying jealous ass and tell me what you're doing here if you were going to avoid Michael and myself."

See? Told you she knew me and I know her. We are a lot alike in many ways. Both speaking our minds. The difference is, she always does while I keep mute around people that aren't close to me so I won't completely alienate myself by my words.

After that thought, I replayed what she had just said in my head and one thing stuck out, well besides the fact she just cussed at me, which was as hot as it was scary because it meant she was really angry. "You and Hudson broke up?"

Rolling her eyes, "You would only hear that part, but yes, we did, a month ago. Which you would know if you read my emails or listened to my voice mails or Mike's for that matter."

Frowning, "You and Mike have been talking again?"

"Yes, he's seen the error of his ways and I, after a lot of groveling on his part, forgave him."

"Why? You wouldn't forgive me."

"You never asked for forgiveness, Matt"

"Because I didn't think we did anything wrong. Still don't for that matter but shit Rach, it's been years. Haven't you heard of forgive and forget?"

"Heard of it? Yes. Practice it? No."

Knowing the look she was giving me all too well, I changed the subject, "What'd Hudson do?"

"Told me to choose between him or my friendships with Mike and Noah."

"WHAT? You've been friends with Mike since we were five and Puck and you are friends? What's Lopez think of that?"

"Santana? She thinks it's great that her boyfriend and best friend are friends, why?"

"Wait, what? Best friend? Did you dye your hair blonde and suddenly turn ditzy?"

"Brit, San and I have been friends for months, Matt. Ever since Sylvester picked me over Quinn to be head cheerio. Seriously you really haven't read any of our emails? At all? And you wonder why I'm still mad at you? You've ignored us since you moved. If it wasn't for Elena, we wouldn't even know if you were dead or alive."

"Elena?" I asked, more than confused now.

"Your sister. The only Rutherford smart enough not to abandon their friends completely.

"You've been talking to Elena? Since when?"

"Since I was four years old."

I glared at her, "Smart ass, you know what I mean."

"Since you left without telling me you were leaving"

The last part she said quietly and I could tell she was on the verge of tears again, "I'm sorry, Rach. I should have told you I was moving but…I thought if I showed up at your door you'd shut it in my face or Hudson'd be there or…."

"Phone calls and emails are obviously above your intelligence level." She supplemented gaining another glare.

"I'm sorry, alright."

She nodded, "Apology accepted. Now what are you doing here?"

I looked down, shuffling my feet a little and heard her huff impatiently.

"Well?" She prompted.

"I moved in with Lance."

"Why?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Because I missed you guys alright."

"Wait, you moved in with Lance, who lives in Carmel school district, because you missed us?"

"Lance moved last year remember?"

"Huh?"

And then I remembered we hadn't been talking last year, so she wouldn't know that my cousin moved down the street from my old house last year so his kid, Alexa, could go to Mckinley elementary.

"He moved so Alexa could go to Mckinley elementary."

"So.. You're coming back?"

I nodded.

She grinned and I grinned back but then suddenly she was frowning and she hit me again.

"What the Hell Rach? What was that for?"

"You stop talking to me for 2 years, saying that I didn't fit the image you were trying to portray, taking Mike with you I might add since you're the only one that could make him leave me, then you ask me to the school dance when you know I'm with Finn and get pissed because I tell you I have a boyfriend, then you move without telling me and ignore me for months then you move back and don't feel the need to inform me that you're back? And you're asking what that was for?"

When she listed it all out, I kind of sounded like an asshole. Maybe I over reacted a little to some things and maybe I shouldn't have cared so much freshman year about my image; but to be fair on that one, I tried asking her out to prove I didn't care about my image anymore sophomore year and she shot me down but maybe I should have went about it differently… "Damn, Rach, I'm an asshole. I'm sorry! Why did you miss me again?"

"Because no matter how big of an asshole you are, I love you, you idiot. You're my asshole." She replied with a grin on her face.

"Oh, right, wait a minute what? Did you just say…"

She continued to grin as she put a arm around my neck, pulling my face down to hers and kissing me, effectively shutting me up.

She pulled away, "Again, if you'd ever pick up a phone or open an email you'd know the other reason I broke up with Finn was that when you left I realized a piece of me left too and it was too big a piece not to miss. I realized then that it was never Finn I wanted. I only wanted him to prove to you I could fit that stupid image of yours you wanted so badly."

Stunned I looked at her, "You really, I mean, um You and me.. um.."

"Matt?" She said, interrupting me. I looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "tell me you love me too, then shut up and kiss me."

That sounded better than me fumbling for words any longer so I grinned at her, "I love you, too. I think I have since we were five years old and you brought in a ninja turtle for show in tell when all the other girls brought barbies and polly pockets. Go out with me?"

Rolling her eyes, she answered, "Of course we're dating, Matt. We were since I kissed you two minutes ago. I know that the phone and the internet are too hard for you to master but I figured a simple instruction would be alright for you to follow."

Another confused look at her was shot before I got what she meant and leaned down, kissing her again.


End file.
